1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating composition for polyvinyl chloride (PVC) which inhibits the transfer of copier print into the PVC. The invention also relates to a coated PVC which is resistant to the transfer of copier print.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printed matter which has been reproduced by copier machines is often stored in plasticized PVC binders, notebooks or folders. One problem which has been encountered with this practice is that the reproduced print will migrate or transfer into the PVC film. This migration or transfer of the reproduced print can damage the PVC film and may make the copied document illegible.
It is known that in the art that certain plasticizers can be used to minimize the migration from plasticized PVC into various substrates and chemicals. However, these plasticizers do not adequately inhibit the migration or transfer of copier print into PVC film.
Plasticized PVC has previously been coated to inhibit the transfer of dyes into PVC from leather or synthetic textiles. Although these coatings do inhibit dye migration from leather or synthetic textiles into PVC, they have been found unable to inhibit the transfer of copier print into PVC film.
Coating compositions have been prepared to resist the penetration of spots, stains, inks and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,088 describes an anti-grafitti, sealing solution. The solution comprises a polyvinyl alcohol resin, an acrylic resin and a zinc tetramine complex. The acrylic resin contains 1.5 to 10% carboxyl groups and a methyl methacrylic base. The polyvinyl alcohol resin and acylic resin are cross-linked together by heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,141 describes a coating composition which is resistant to felt-tipped marking pens. The coating composition comprises water, a resin and optionally a plasticizer, a coalescing solvent, and defoamers. The resin which is solubilized by an alkali metal hydroxide comprises 25% to 75% by weight of a hard monomer, 15% to 50% by weight of a soft monomer and 15% to 30% by weight of an acid monomer. Suitable monomers include alkyl methacrylates as the hard monomer and alkyl acrylates or high alkyl methacrylates as the soft monomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,300 discloses a coating composition for walls, stones, concrete, etc., which protects against contaminations, stains or spots. The composition comprises a solvent, a fluorinated resin based on an acrylic or methacrylic ester of a fluorinated sulfonamide-alcohol and an adjuvant selected from an aminoplast resin or a thermoplastic resin or a wax.
The present invention provides a coating composition for PVC film which renders the film resistant to copier print transfer.